1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a mop strainer, and more particularly to a mop strainer extracting water with centrifugal force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Draining a mop is a painstaking job. If a mop is not fully drained, a floor mopped thereby could be left wet and slippery. People walking on a wet floor may easily slip and fall, sometimes, such risk may be life-threatening.
To improve draining efficiency, a conventional pail for a mop has a bucket, a driving unit, a transmission unit and a draining unit. The bucket has a chamber for receiving the driving unit. The driving unit has a base fixedly mounted on the bucket. A movable member pivotally reciprocating and a transmission member controlled by the movable member are mounted on the base. A pedal is formed on one side of the movable member for a user to step on. An arced rack is stretched over a rear surface of the pedal, and a free end of the arced rack is not connected with the pedal. The transmission unit has a pinion gear, a first bevel gear and a second bevel gear. The pinion gear is engaged with the arced rack. The first bevel gear is coaxially fixed with the pinion gear. The second bevel gear is engaged with the first bevel gear. The draining unit supports a mop and is located inside the bucket. The draining unit has a pivot shaft the free end of which is pivotally mounted in the second bevel gear and is pivotally mounted on the base. When the pedal is stepped on, the pinion gear is driven by the arced rack to drive the first bevel gear and the second bevel gear. Therefore, the mop is drained by rotating the draining unit.
The arced rack of the movable member and the pedal forms an L-shaped structure, and a cantilever beam design is adopted for the arced rack. All these make the entire structure flimsy. During operation, the arced rack is prone to fracture and damage shortening the life duration of the pail of mop. Besides, the free end of the arced rack and the pedal forms an open mouth, and the movable member has no definite limiting structure when returning so the pedal is located at different heights so visual confirmation before stepping on the pedal is required, which reduces efficiency of use or may cause a cleaner to miss the pedal and slip, causing possibility of an injury. Moreover, after finishing the floor cleaning, the mop is laid aside or stored. Users usually lean the mop handle against a wall. However, the mop easily gets slanted or falls down, thereby easily causing people to stumble or trip. Such conventional pail for a mop is certainly inconvenient to use.